


Scripts are Word Of God to the Hopeless Villain

by TransPanda_1



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Injury, Canon Divergence, Comedy, Drama, Existential Crisis, F/F, Psychological Drama, Robot Teddy Bear death, Self-Insert, Some Swearing, Sometimes the only way to understand a character is to deconstruct the concept of fiction itself, Tsumugi freaks out Kaede is gay and Kirumi realizes she's the third wheel, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 18,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22607011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransPanda_1/pseuds/TransPanda_1
Summary: Perhaps by fate, perhaps by design, Tsumugi' Shirogane's perfect semester of killing is about to be uprooted. Can she keep the trust of the other students while keeping her identity as the mastermind a secret? Will she accidentally understand herself more in the process?Will Kaede ever stop being weirdly close to her?And will she really have to deal with some newbie's self insert!?!
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	1. Get the Ball Rolling

A dome.

A massive dome, bathed by light.

A dome so smooth, yet ensnared in a web of endless wire and cables. In it’s skin of mechanical mass, enough electricity billowed through it to power a small city.

It’s purpose for existence was well known. Everyone in the world knew, even children. The children cheered for it. The distinct exception to the cheers were 15 young minds.

15\. 15 young minds were hosted inside the dome. Most of them would never know it’s secret. Most of them weren’t even aware it was a dome. They were in the dark on the ensnaring web about to choke them out forever. Those 15 desperately hoped they could trust one another.

16\. 16 people were in the dome.

There were many domes like it before. Many groups of 16 people trapped inside before. There was going to be many more.

A dome. Just like every other dome. Just like every other killing game.

* * *

Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles

* * *

Down, down below the many layers of wire, metal, concrete, and reinforcers laid a cage. A simple, humble, mile high metal cage. It acted as the birdcage within the birdcage.

A fairly sizeable high school campus laid within it. No expense was spared in it’s presentation. Although, every dollar was spent making sure it didn’t look like it. Actually it made it look like straight garbage.

Decrepit, rotting, and virtually breaking apart at the seams, the buildings would collapse if you sneezed at them wrong. Plantlife dominated the rundown facilities and invaded every room. Musty, grimy architecture baked the entire setting in desaturated greys.  
This was done on purpose. The monitor panels up above, secured to the inside of the dome, mimicked the daylight and sky. The “outside” seemed so much more fulfilling and alive in comparison to the deceased school.

Going further into the architecture, the dust caking the interior shook lightly to the sudden, piercing alarms going out throughout it. There was no fires, yet the sirens erupted at the intensity of a thousand tornado warnings.

The only indications of something being wrong were the monitors located in every room, hallway, and bathroom. On it was a large teddy bear, monochromatically split down the middle. One side evil, one side good. It was laughing, and maniacally at that.

With no way to speak above the alarm, it opted for a simple written message on the screens. It was a good reminder to the 16 people there of it’s first motive: Someone has to kill another student, or else the ultimate price will be paid.

[ _In one hour…_ **_everyone dies._ **]

Now to most people, this would be quite a leap in punishment. But most people also aren’t sociopathic robot teddy bears. So you’ll have to bear with that. Not that the 16 people inside the school were coping well, anyway.

The 16 people, or 16 gifted juveniles, were ultimate students. Young high schoolers who were so talented in one very specific skill, they were officially recognized by the country of Japan as an “Ultimate” student. Say a piano player, adventurer, or assassin. Typical kid stuff.

It had actually been several days since they had first woken up in this prison. Each and every one of them had been kidnapped (supposedly) and placed here. All this for the express purpose of murdering each other, until only 2 were left. This first motive was to “get the ball rolling”, so to speak, what with the time limit.

Exposition dump aside, the ultimate students were running awfully close to the time limit. The alarm was more of a last minute reminder that the finish line was coming up, and fast. Since they barely knew each other, it was inevitable their strategies fractured under the strain.

Two of the 16 were holed up inside a room, one of them eyeing the vent nervously. Seven of the 16 were discussing strategies to fight back once the limit was hit. Three of the 16 simply stayed in their rooms, expecting the end. The last four of the 16 were in the cafeteria, unsure what to expect. Not quite able to lay down and die, but not quite able to fight an unwinnable fight.

“I need to use the restroom.” A whispery, high pitched voice suddenly rang out.

One of the students drew the attention of the other three. She ignored the feeling on her arm, which felt like her skin was being tugged at. With no objections, she stood up among them, turning to leave. She made it a couple of steps away before a refined voice slipped out.  
“Are you... quite sure that’s safe?”

She stopped. The plain girl adjusted her frameless glasses, giving a moment to think. She turned back to the ultimate maid, letting her long cerulean hair flutter around her sides. The maid was composed, but clearly barely holding together. The average girl gave a small smile, knowing there’s no way she could answer that truthfully.

“Don’t worry, I should be plainly fine if I do it quick.” She chuckled.

The maid was still clearly nervous, but she managed to nod weakly. “Be safe, please.” She glanced to the ultimate inventor and anthropologist still at the table, sighing.

“Kehehe… Don’t be too quick, though.” The unsettling ultimate anthropologist snickered. The girl couldn’t quite see his expression behind his face mask, but could tell his mouth was curling upwards.

The tugging on her arm under her sleeve had intensified, now tearing a little at her skin. A little blood trickled out under the confines of the jacket. The plain girl’s composure was oddly stronger than the maid’s, however, and she didn’t even flinch as she waved a short goodbye with the same arm.

This was the ultimate cosplayer. If you’re caught unaware, a cosplayer is someone who dresses up as a fictional character. Often to show their dedication to the craft. Most people are surprised at this girl’s appearance when they hear that, though. Nothing about her was flashily dressed, or really indicated her talents. But she didn’t mind plainness.  
She weaponized plainness.

It was a short walk to the restroom, a quick walk down the hallway and two corners. The near deafening alarms still erupted throughout. Stepping in, she made sure no one followed her, or was around. She adjusted her glasses again. Slowly, her lips curled upward into a wicked, twisted grin. 

The girl entered the storage closet, and pressed hard against a brick in the wall. With a shudder, the wall suddenly seized and raised upward! A not-so-secret passageway revealed itself. She still grinned as she calmly walked down, down to a secret lair. The wall silently closed up behind her, and the sirens slowly muffled and faded away.

Once again, this plain girl was the ultimate cosplayer. Not too physically strong, not too weak. A good middle point of the crowd, and easy to blend in. But to anyone not in the know: She also went by a different title in her spare time.

This was who she was always supposed to be.

* * *

**Tsumugi Shirogane**

**New Ultimate Despair**

* * *

Mastermind, deceiver, actor, however one would refer to her as: it was very worth knowing that Tsumugi played a hand in getting this murderous shindig together. And even more importantly, keep it going until the end.

As she walked down the winding path to the lair, she hummed to herself. She admitted it was a disappointment that she had to frame the girl like this. She felt rather fond of the girl. She would’ve made a great protagonist. But first is first, after all.

Right now, Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist, was holed up in a room with the ultimate detective. She had set up an elaborate death trap for Tsumugi, the mastermind. Involving a vent, a shot put ball, and a path on a bookcase. Quite the mouse trap.

Kaede’s paranoia, edged on by the detective’s observations, made her so convinced she could get the drop on Tsumugi. Tsumugi only sighed, rolling her eyes with a chuckle. Silly Kaede. Like that would’ve stopped the game anyway.

She didn’t mind the clear threat to her well-being, it made things all the more exciting. But Kaede’s paranoia got in the way of her reasoning. That being that the margin for missing was way too high. What if she just missed? The boredom would be incalculable if so.

Tsumugi sighed again, knowingly. She was nearing the metal doors to her destination. Just like Rantaro Amari’s was reaching his. 

Rantaro Amari, the ultimate ??? was one of the students in the basement team, but he had just asked to use the restroom. In reality, he was going to investigate the other entrance to Tsumugi’s lair. And tragically, set off the “perfect” trap Kaede had set up for Tsumugi, the mastermind. As perfectly flawed as rolling a shot put ball down a vent can be, that is.

 _Ahh, I can already tell people won’t be too happy about this… but I’m sure they’ll appreciate it in the end._ Tsumugi nodded to herself. The metal doors finally came within her reach. She smiled, and gently placed her hands on the metal doors. She knew; it was finally the beginning of the end.

She was going to bash Rantaro’s head in with a separate shot put ball and frame Kaede for murder.

And yet,

Her fate was about to change.

Tsumugi parted the door and an eruption of light and heat flowed out and around her. Oranges, reds, and yellows blossomed in every direction. Smoke billowed and burned. She went pale as a sheet standing in front of the passage.

Everything, absolutely everything about her secret lair had been caught in a raging inferno: Burning to a crisp.

Despite the intensity of the flames licking the edges of her body. Tsumugi stood dead in shock staring at the spectacle that lay in front of her. “Wh-what’s-,” She stammered out. “What happened to the-!?” She nearly screamed in anguish.

Her eyes darted over the disaster in terror. She couldn’t get past the doors, let alone get what she needed AND make it to the library. And hell, even if she did? She wouldn’t survive the trek back across the room. She was already partially choking on thick, black smoke filling the corridor.

In an instant her plan went up in flames. Her fingernails dug into the sides of her head. “Who-!? Who sabotaged me!? Nobody could have known that-!”

With a loud, metallic smash a charred bulbous head lodged itself in between the frames of the door in front of her. Tsumugi shrieked from the metal amalgamation nearly killing her. It was the charred head of the teddy bear on the monitor, Monokuma.

Tsumugi took a step back. Before she could process or assess what just happened, an explosion knocked her balance off center. She staggered, quickly grabbing the side of the wall. She coughed from more of the smoke, but emitted a full wheeze when an even larger monokuma head slammed down on top of the original.

The monokuma head was notably larger than the smaller teddy bear’s. It’s white side was also completely gone, replaced with thick wiring and one robotic, icy blue eye. “Y-you idiot!” It’s eye lit up with each word it said. “She baited you to blow up, that’s obvious!”

Tsumugi bit her lip. “Situation. Explain. Now!” She sternly yelled at the disembodied machine head. _This isn’t the time to freak out._

“Newbie… that you? It’s getting dark…” The large head said. “You gotta get out before that maniac ruins-!”

Before it could finish, something smashed through the top of it’s head. Metallic scrap and glass shot out. Tsumugi fell back, covering her face with her arms. She landed on her rear and away from the doors. She scowled and panted, still wondering what the hell was going on. She observed the now scrapheap laying in the door.

And saw the boot stabbing through both of the Monokuma heads.

Tsumugi stared at the foot, wondering when she’d see through the optical illusion and see it was just a fallen girder in the flames. But the foot was just that: a foot stabbing through heaps of metal and robotic teddy bears, right in front of her.

Confused, Tsumugi slowly looked up to see what the foot was attached to.

A humanoid figure of shadow, highlighted in extreme contrast by the flames, stood with illuminating eyes directed at the heads. Light erupted, flowed through them, like they were translucent. Unfazed by the fire swallowing it up, it merely stood and looked at it’s handiwork. With barely a movement, it slid back into the erupting inferno and towed it’s prizes with it. The heads crackled and metal screeched as they went back into the abyss.

Tsumugi tried to gasp, but felt the smoke choking her lungs. She rolled backwards, rubbing her throat and coughing out painful croaks. Falling down the ramp leading up to the lair door gave her some much needed air.

With a whimper, she scrambled onto uneven footing. Not waiting for the fire to spread and burn her to a crisp, Tsumugi escaped in a dead sprint. The smoke sent her into a coughing fit as she shot through the narrow passageway.

Her mind raced from the figure she saw. _Who was… WHAT was that…!?_ She bit on her finger trying to deduce what happened. _What that… THING was it couldn’t have been human. Light doesn’t just pass through a person’s body like that, and it’s piercing eyes were more dot-like, like…_

She slowed down her escape. Recalling the now scorched teddy bear, most people remembered the striking, lightning shaped evil eye on it’s darker side. But it’s lighter side had a cute, dot-like eye. Metaphors in design, and all that.

_That thing wouldn’t happen to be made by them, would it…? ...I wasn’t told about this._

Her eyes saw the smoke quickly trail up above her. She cursed under her breath. The dip in the passageway wasn’t stopping the smoke from spreading. Still making a steady pace out, she got back to business.

The wall of the restroom shuddered again, raising up and revealing itself. Tsumugi stepped back into the women’s restroom. She nearly brushed herself down, but halted. With a turn, she observed the wall come back down and camouflage behind the equipment.

After a few seconds, smoke slipped between the bricks of the wall. Tsumugi clicked her tongue in annoyance. Nothing could save that secret now.

Ever so quickly, she went into the first stall. Above the toilet, she delicately brushed off the glass and metal on her outfit. She made sure to avoid smudging the ash on her sleeves. She smelled like smoke, there was no way she could mask that. With the minor debris off her, she flushed and removed the evidence from sight.

Tsumugi patted herself down, making sure she didn’t miss anything. She craned her neck and sighed.

* * *

“A-a secret passageway?” A refined, well dressed girl gasped. “In the girl’s restroom?”

“Th-that’s-!” Tsumugi gasped for breath, buckling over her legs. “That’s right!”

The students in the cafeteria looked amongst themselves. Despite the ever present blaring of the alarm, Tsumugi’s wheezes were plainly hard to ignore.

The well dressed girl stepped forward. She was in a maid outfit, adorned with spider web patterns. Her pale, sandy hair covered one of her eyes.

* * *

**Kirumi Tojo**

**Ultimate Maid**

* * *

“The danger was immeasurable, especially with the fire.” Kirumi gave a slight smile, and nodded. “But I am overjoyed you are unscathed, Tsumugi. Do not do it again.”

The ultimate anthropologist, Korekiyo Shinguiji, stepped forward. With a tilt of his hat, he motioned toward the cosplayer. “Kehehe, how wonderful. I rarely witness reactions to last minute discoveries in life and death situations.” He crossed his arms and sighed. “How innocently naive of you to try exploring yourself…!”

“B-but!” Tsumugi gasped. “We have to tell the others! They were holing themselves up to fight, what if they-!”

“Fat chance!” The ultimate inventor, Miu Iruma, scothed. “When tech like that goes up in smoke, it turns into a smoking hot death trap. And not the good fuckin’ kind of smoking hot death trap. I know firsthand.” She said intensely. “Hell, we’re lucky it ain’t spreading! I say keep the doors shut like a chastity belt!”

“R-right…” Tsumugi frowned. She looked to the other two students in the room. They shared hesitant, but agreeing nods. It was a blessing in disguise she had stayed with the middle of the road group. The easiest type of people to sway without them realizing.

“I am afraid I… agree.” Kirumi frowned, sweating. “We’re in drastic times, but a fire may be impossible to contain.” _She’s right-,_ Tsumugi pondered, _-the set’s vents can handle a lot, but not a school wide raging fire._ Kirumi patted herself down. “But I also agree with Tsumugi, let us inform the others. We have just enough time to figure out-”

Kirumi’s words halted with the sudden, suffocating silence of the room. The alarms had stopped blaring. Her face went pale and her eyes wide. She sputtered out. “Th-that’s impossible! My timing is impeccable, we were so close, it can’t be the end already…!” She scowled, distraught.

All four of them looked around the cafeteria, anticipating a sudden end, or wave of murdeous gun-toting teddy bears, or _something_ to bring on their demise.

But nothing came.

Even the monitors weren’t responding. The graphic of the maniacal laughing teddy bear had glitched, frozen on the graphic of:

“-our… **_everyone dies…_ ** _...In one- ''_

After a minute or two of waiting and shuffling about awkwardly, Kirumi was left scowling.

“I swear…” She pinched the bridge of her nose. “I swear if this really is just someone’s sick joke to torture people, I will **never** forgive them!” She curled her fist, a polite rage bubbling on her face. “How **dare** they imply something so horrible without the intention of doing it!”

“Shall we make our way to the basement, then?” Korekiyo chuckled. “I wish to see the looks on our fellow survivor’s faces, if you don’t mind.”

“R-really? Are you guys sure?” Tsumugi stuttered. “What if this is all a trap, and-?”

Tsumugi’s face, along with the others, scrunched up in discomfort when the sound of microphone feedback loudly reverberated throughout the halls. They all curiously looked up. A tapping came over the speakers.

“Uhh, is dis thing on?” A somewhat high pitched voice echoed out. The clipping on the microphone sounded cheap, or at least implied it was hastily put up. “...Uhh, sees, we’re kind of experiencing technical difficulties. Big one. We need all of youse to come to the basement library, make it fast!”

“I suppose that’s your answer.” Kirumi sighed. “And we can’t exactly say no.”

“Kehehe, interesting…” Korekiyo covered his eyes with his hat, walking towards the cafeteria exit. “Let us see how it continues to spiral.”

“Better be some damn good news, for once…” Miu gritted her teeth, following him.

Kirumi followed them for a moment, but turned back to Tsumugi standing there. “Is everything alright?” She faltered. “...Nevermind, of course everything’s not alright.”

“Hmm?” Tsumugi didn’t realize she was only watching them leave. “Oh. Hah, sorry. I was just thinking.” She grabbed her sleeve nervously. “I mean, if things were really to spiral out of control.”

Kirumi paused. She put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. “If anything were to happen, I would do everything in my power to secure the safety of everyone here.”

“You really prioritize others, don’t you Kirumi?”

“I am a maid.” She nodded, politely bowing and smiling. “It is my duty to serve others to the best of my abilities, for their sake.” With a hum she turned slightly back to the exit. “I imagine most wish for their talents to benefit the greater good, don’t you?”

“You’re right.” Tsumugi just smiled. “We do.”

* * *

On the way to the basement, Tsumugi pointed out the smoke rising from the women’s restroom. Kirumi took great interest in it. She whispered to Tsumugi: “Please keep in mind where you pressed to open the passageway, if things go wrong it may prove a useful escape against those death machines…”

Tsumugi pondered that. It was a good point, seeing how it was far too narrow for them to reach. She really should have requested slimmer giant death exisals for the bears to pilot for just such an occasion. Pretending to ignore her own thoughts, she only replied with a “Hah, but then the boys will be trapped in the women’s restroom with Tenko.”

“Hmm, I suppose they’ll have to live with that, won’t they?” Kirumi politely said, managing a bit of humor to ease the tension. She was still clearly on edge though, and sighed after the moment passed.

“ **_Hey!_ ** Guys! Do you know what’s happening?”

A voice cried out in front of them. It was nervous, but still oozed confidence in an energetic, almost peppy way. Kind of a natural born leader voice.

Tsumugi looked forward. _Ah. There she is._

* * *

**Kaede Akamatsu**

**Ultimate Pianist**

* * *

Kaede Akamatsu ran towards them, awkwardly slinging her backpack on her. 

The pianist looked worse for wear, a bit paler and sweatier than the last time Tsumugi saw her. And Tsumugi was usually looking, Kaede _was_ the bait and switch protagonist, after all. Blonde medium long hair, a traditional protagonist ahoge, pinkish school uniform, cute piano markings on the skirt, and a naturally determined look on her face.

Tsumugi thought she was the perfect candidate for a protagonist. She almost felt a little bad knowing what Kaede’s fate was supposed to be. Almost.

“And so the prodigal piano player returns…” Korekiyo observed.

“Kaede? Weren’t you with Shuichi near the basement…?” Kirumi asked.

“U-um… Yes.” She nodded. It was odd, the girl had been toting around the shy detective boy the whole time they’d been there. But then again... “I…” Kaede sweated. “I told him to go down before me. We were actually going down already, but when the alarm stopped like that… I needed a minute.” She sighed. “He’s better at the detective work, anyway…”  
“Hmm?” Kirumi raised an eyebrow. “Why would that be needed?”

“Well…” She glanced to the side.

Tsumugi smiled. _Oh, oh this is adorable. She thinks the “technical difficulty” was her hitting the mark. Ahh, conflicted, carefree Kaede. This is going in the edit for sure._ Tsumugi held back a full grin. “Either way, you put so much trust in each other I figured you were inseparable.”

“...You really think that? Huh.” Kaede mumbled. Tsumugi had a hard time grasping that reaction. She wondered why. 

“Hah! ‘Course everyone does!” Miu cackled. “I was making bets you two were busy getting up in each other’s-” 

“U-um, anyway!” Kaede sputtered out. “Smoke started billowing out of the vent in the classroom! That’s why I figured it’d be better if Shuichi went, that’s it!” _Uh-huh._

“Ah, I see.” Kirumi nodded. “You will be pleased to hear Tsumugi’s story then, she found a secret passage in the girl’s restroom to the fire. It seemed to lead down to a room no one knew about, but was set ablaze.”

“Wh-what!?” Kaede jumped. “Does that mean you found another way to the-…!” She grabbed Tsumugi’s hands suddenly, making her yelp. “That’s amazing! You’re amazing, Tsumugi!” Her grin was infectiously large.

“K-Kaede… we talked about your protagonist aura around someone plain like me…!” Tsumugi faltered. She glared at Kirumi politely giggling to herself.

The maid bowed. “Come along now, we do have to be quick to the library in case the fire spreads. And we don’t know what those bears are thinking.” She grew stern and serious.

“Ah, that’s right!” Kaede deflected the sudden mood change. “But… I have a good feeling things are gonna turn up for the better now, I really mean it. Because of you, Tsumugi!”

“Really... “ Tsumugi frowned. “Is that why you’re still holding my hands?”

“A-ah! Sorry, sorry.” Kaede finally let go. A slight blush creeped onto her cheeks. “You have soft hands, you know.”

“Really?” Tsumugi raised an eyebrow. She gave them a poke. “I suppose they are, hm…” She glanced to Kaede. She was still staring at her, even as they all power walked to the library.

Tsumugi had a feeling Kaede’s gal pal jokes would be the death of her.

On the way to the library, she gave all the details about the passageway she could to the pianist. In the most deceptively innocent way she could muster, of course. Kaede listened eagerly, though Tsumugi wasn’t sure how much she retained. Each time another student spoke up, it took a few seconds for it to register to the girl. The other two seemed slightly annoyed, but Kirumi seemed downright pleased; much to Tsumugi’s confusion.

Finally, the large library doors came into view. Even standing outside, there was a bit of an atmosphere difference. Tsumugi could feel drafts of hot air leaking out the doors and across her ankles. A dim, ashy smell intensified with every step closer to the library.

Kaede put a hand on the door. “The others definitely got here before us.”

Kirumi nodded. “I believe we will only be waiting on those in their rooms.”

“Good, good…” Kaede nodded. She closed her eyes. In silence, she gently pressed her forehead against the door.

“Uh… Kaede?” Tsumugi mumbled. She turned to the other three students. They all backed off, leaving Tsumugi the closest, much to her dismay.

“Tsumugi?” Kaede piped up.

“Y-yeah?” She sputtered out. _Why me…_

Kaede raised her head up. “I just want you to know… Whatever happens from here?” She turned back and smiled. “The truth can hurt, but it can also help us move forward. Okay?”

Tsumugi raised her eyebrows. _Does she suspect…?_ “That… doesn’t feel like encouragement an extra like me deserves, but thank you, Kaede.”

Kaede chuckled. “You were near me, and I trust you, I’m satisfied.”

 _Trust, huh._ “Hmm, well, I appreciate it. Thanks, Kaede.” Kaede nodded back happily.

“Shall we get going, you two?” Kirumi smiled.

“There’s 5 of us.” Tsumugi retorted.

“Sure there is.” Miu rolled her eyes. “ _I take back what I say about her and Shuichi._ ” She said under her breath to Korekiyo.

“ _Do you truly?_ ” Korekiyo murmured back.

“... _No, I got money riding on this._ ”

The boy in the zipper mask chuckled. “ _Oh my_ ~.”

“Well, here goes…!” Kaede pumped herself up. With a quick hop in place and a deep breath, she pushed on the mighty doors. Light bled into the dimly lit hallway they stood in.

Kaede loudly yelped when the other side came into focus.

Now, the library had already looked one step away from several health code violations. Musty and dank was the best way to describe it. Mountains of books littered the floor, aging and yellowed from lack of care. Cobwebs and mold littered in every corner it could reach. The mold especially made some of the catalogue unreadable.

But right now one of the bookshelves, the one in back against the wall, had smoke billowing out from behind it. It was a miracle none of it had caught fire, but the high ceiling of the room was engulfed in thick, pillowey smoke. It cast the room in an ashy, red tint.

 _Sprinklers will ruin the theming, I said. It might be more dramatic if it goes up in flames at the end, I said. It’s NOT IN THE BUDGET, I said._ Tsumugi internally scolded herself looking at the thick black smoke rising from the lair.

And standing in front of the library doors was a group of people, the one in front casually tossing up and down a shot put ball. _Well. There’s the proof it missed._

Rantaro Amami, the green haired boy scratched his head nonchalantly, seemingly unphased by what was happening. He glanced at everyone coming in and waved. His laid back voice was a blessing considering the situation. “Ah, hey there! Is that everyone else behind you, Kaede?”

Kaede’s lips held tightly together. Her eyes were locked onto the metal ball. She gulped. “No. This is only everyone from the cafeteria.”

“Ah, that’s too bad…” He rolled the smooth metal ball between the net of his fingers.

“Kaede!” Another boy’s voice rang out. It sounded like he rarely raised his voice like that. A very monochromatically dressed boy quickly made their way to them. Shuichi Saihara, the ultimate detective, quietly made his report. “We… caught him.”

“Red handed, I must say.” Rantaro chuckled. “Take me away, coppers.”

Shuichi frowned. “...At least, I think so. Kaede, the photos…”

Kaede sweated. “Did they now?”

“Pardon me everyone?” Kirumi said. “A lot is happening, and some of us would wish to get the facts straight. As much as we appreciate the enticing mystery.”

“Ah, but there’s no use in explaining it twice.” Rantaro said. “We’d just say it again when-”

“HelloOoo~!?” An obnoxious, childish voice came from behind the group. “You’re all too tall! I wanna see the mayhem! There better be a burnt body in there!” He whined.

“But a body announcement would have gone off if there was…” A calmer boy next to him said.

“Booooring.” He said. “Just like a robot would say.”

“Well, there you have it.” Rantaro chuckled again. “Don’t just stand there, we might as well get the facts together now.”

“R-right!” Kaede nodded, signalling for everyone to come in. The group of 5 now had 3 more members, a robotic looking student, one in a makeshift straightjacket suit, and one with prison stripes.

As they walked into the smokey room, Tsumugi noticed Shuichi eyeing her. Only the one eye, considering he covered the other with his hat at all times, but still. It was an intense, studious look.

“What?” Tsumugi asked.

“Hmm? Oh, uh-.” Shuichi nervously spoke up. “I couldn’t help but notice you were covered in ash and soot…”

“Oh!” Kaede piped up. “Don’t worry Shuichi, Tsumugi found a secret passage in the girl’s restroom to ‘you-know-where’.” Her eyes motioned to the bookcase.

“Sh-she did? But if she…” He bit his lip, avoiding eye contact with Tsumugi.

Tsumugi knew exactly what was going through his head, but played it off with nervous unawareness. “But if I… what?” She gave the best oblivious smile she could.

Kaede waved him down. “Oh! No no no, it’s okay Shuichi. She just saw smoke coming out and investigated.” She laughed. “Kind of like what we did, okay? I trust her.”

“...Alright.” Shuichi nodded. “Then I do too.”

“I’m… not sure what you’re talking about, but I once heard that true trust comes through doubting your friends. If that helps.” Tsumugi didn’t mind the blatant reference drop. _All the more entertaining for rewatches._

Kaede pumped her fists. “It does! Really! You’re in the clear now, Mugi!” _Kind of proving the point of the statement, Kaede._

“Ahem.” Kirumi cleared her throat. “Now if we could…?”

Kaede clapped her hands together. “Ah! That’s right! Okay everyone, listen up!”

Kaede went into detail about her and Shuichi’s findings over the past few days. Namely, the rules, architecture, and sly hints in Monokuma’s wordings that there was some sort of “Mastermind” controlling the strings in their group.

“-and all signs pointed to their lair being behind that bookshelf.” Kaede motioned towards the still smoking shelf. “So the film cameras would go off whenever it was opened, and we’d see which one of us was it.”

“Hiding in plain sight…” Tsumugi said, “horrified”. _Ah, they would definitely like that one._

“Looks like you got me, everyone.” Rantaro laughed. He tossed the shot put ball up and down again casually.

“I… guess we did…” Kaede clung to her arm.

“Well… I kind of have my doubts?” Shuichi mumbled.

“You do?” Kaede said, surprised.

Kirumi spoke up. “Rantaro was very adamant earlier today on ending the killing game himself, if you recall.”

“That’s… right. Huh.” Kaede said. “He also said not to do anything rash…”

Tsumugi pondered. “Kind of late to get cold feet on being a murderous mastermind, I’d say…” Was she pushing this teasing too far? Maybe she should hold back.

“Yeah, you’re right, I’m not the mastermind.” Rantaro shrugged.

“But how did you open the bookcase door? Half the reason we thought there was a mastermind was cause of the keycard lock!” Kaede asked.

“Hey, hey.” Rantaro waved them down. “I just had a perk that let me open up any door.” He sighed. “I didn’t want to mention it, ‘cause it sounded like no one else had one, anyway. It let me know where that room was on my monopad, so, thought I’d stop the game at the source.”

“A… perk?” Kaede frowned.

“Take a look.” Rantaro reached into his pocket, pulling out a square electronic device. The monopad lit up, revealing all the info monokuma let him have. It even had “Ultimate ???” on it, due to his amnesia of his talent.

Kaede looked over it. “Huh, yeah, that’s what it says…”

“Not to mention, in the photos…” Shuichi brought them out. “The fire in the room started _before_ he opened the door. It was already raging, like-”

“A red hot rager!” An overmasculine voice cried out.

The entire group of students sighed, already knowing who was about to pop out.

Tsumugi observed all of them. They didn’t even look like they could love to hate those who were about to come out. _Maybe they weren’t the best inclusion…?_

“ **_Rise and Shine, Ursine!_ **” Five voices called out in unison.

Out of the floorboards popped out several small teddy bears, similar to the black and white bear Monokuma. They all were noticeably smaller, colorful, and had binkies in their mouths, though. One pink and feminine, one red and hero-like, one green and robotic, one blue and heavy metal rock, and one yellow and nerdy.

They all jumped side by side and posed, and small puffs of colored smoke blasted behind them. It did not help the choking feeling of the room at all.

* * *

**The Monokubs**

**Ultimate Unfunny Comic Relief**

* * *

“...H-Hey! We’re not that annoying!” The pink bear whimpered.

“Fatheeerrrr!!!” The red bear cried out.

“Honestly, we kind of are, we really drag dese scenes out.” The yellow bear admitted.

“Fatheeerrrr!!!” The red one cried out.

“Aw man! But where else can they get more of THIS!” The blue bear rocked on his guitar with the intensity of an atom bomb.

“Fatheeerrrr!!!” The red monokub cried out.

“Enough with da fallen family member routine!” The yellow bear chastized him.

“We were doing a routine?” The red bear immediately stopped crying.

“We **were** , but someone jumped da gun and-!” He sighed seeing the red bear immediately get distracted by the smoke in the room. “Whatevah, just-, just come over ‘ere already.”

All the baby bears followed the yellow one towards the burning bookcase. With the colored smoke clearing, the clunky bags they brought with them were finally seen.

“W-wait, father? Are you saying…?” Kaede went slack jawed.

The bears dumped the bags, resulting in a dump of twisted metal. It was nigh unrecognizable, but bits of red glass here, scorched black fur there, and it was obvious this was what was left of the monitor bear, Monokuma.

Tsumugi noted one bag was noticeably wetter than the others. She had a good feeling that came from a certain toilet in the women’s restroom. _Props to efficiency?_

The students failed to gape at the mess. Half of them looked unimpressed, if anything.

“Uhgh, what’s with dis silent treatment?” The yellow bear adjusted his glasses. “A good bear died and youse not even gonna jump for joy!?”

“He already died, though.” Tsumugi said, passively. “A couple of days ago.” _And then I made another._

“That’s right Tsumugi!” Kaede piped up. “Then he just came back for some reason.”

“Did you seriously think we would keep falling for the same trick?” Kirumi frowned.

“Better luck next time.” Rantaro nonchalantly smiled. _Ah, next time, that’s a good bit of dark humor. You’re still dead first._

“Bleh, booooOoooring!” One boy said. “Just get him out already if you’re gonna be this lame about it.”

“Th-that’s the thing!” The pink bear stuttered. “We really can’t this time!”

“See, pops had dis thing, called da Motherkuma. It-”

“-Was what “birthed” more Monokumas, and was burnt to a crisp just now?” Rantaro suddenly said, dead serious. “Can we be led to believe that?”

“...Jeez, right on da mark.” The yellow bear adjusted his glasses.

“How’d you guess that?” Kaede asked.

“It has “mother” in the name.” He shrugged.

“Oh, right.” Kaede tapped her chin. “So… he’s really gone for good!” She laughed. “It’s really happening!”

“Yeah, now give us a moment to mourn father!” The red bear said.

“...Hey…” the pink bear said. “Why haven’t our names been said yet…?”

“Who cares!” The blue bear said. He strummed a bad note on his guitar. “Wait-” he strummed another bad note. “Wait-” Another. “Wait-, there we goOoo!”

The sound of a guitar “21 bear salute” filled the room. The yellow bear walked over to the pile of scrap, wiping a tear(?) from his eye.

“Pops was a good man, and an even betta’ bear.” He sniffed. “Sure, he was a sociopath who kidnapped all of youse to murder each other in a killing game, but he had a good heart. He didn’t deserve getting his head ripped off of his body like that. It’s a good thing he wasn’t programmed to feel pain.”

“Why were we programmed to feel pain again?” The pink bear said.

“Now let’s have a moment of silence for the dead…”

All the monokubs bowed their heads in respect, leaving all the students there scratching their heads.

Kaede whispered to Tsumugi. “ _I really don’t want to stay silent... but I’m afraid they’ll never shut up if we don’t._ ”

“I’m sure they wouldn’t-, ... _actually, yeah, they would_.” Tsumugi rubbed her temples, and sighed.

The silence continued from the little bears, only being offset by the crackles of the fire behind and the murmurs between students that clearly didn’t care. Tsumugi put a finger to her lips. Her mind ping ponged back and forth absorbing every little detail, every student, every bear, every fire, every inch of the prison here.

Where… would she even go from this?

To put it bluntly: a lot of what she was supposed to do were excuses to reach the tantalizing whodunnits. A murder mystery wouldn’t be very exciting if no one was murdered! Someone dies, class trial, execution, repeat. Boom, quality entertainment.

But Monokuma bit the dust, her lair (and all its data and motives) burnt to a crisp, and all the students had to sit through a repeat offense? A character dying and being brought back to life… only to die again immediately? Now that’s a writing sin.

And Kaede! Oh, Kaede. Tsumugi bit her lip and shook her head in disappointment. She’s feeling some of the anguish of attempted murder, but this? It’s nothing! She might as well have stubbed her toe. ‘Yeowch, ow.’ That’s the gravitas of what this felt like. She wanted to give Kaede so much… _more_. Kaede had to be special! Even looking at her was tough because she was getting so mad… for her sake!

Tsumugi’s mind lingered, recalling the first time that blonde girl’s audition video came up. She practically _begged_ to be a memorable death. Well, she supposed most who auditioned for this show did too, but she just had to pick Kaede, silly.

It was Tsumugi’s duty, no, her very reason for existing to please the girl who willingly let _her_ existence be overwritten!

Well, and everyone else.

Of course, of course.

But options, options, hmm… It’s not like any of the execution sets went up in flames. The cameras are working just fine, and Kiibo’s antennae to the audience is undamaged. The flashback lights too, it may be in the same building but it’s not up in smoke.

Tsumugi tapped her chin, still lost in thought. The flashback lights? That might be really useful, actually. It may require a bit of tinkering but she could definitely force some “old memories” on students. It’d be kind of cheap and underhanded, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

Tsumugi smiled suddenly. _Actually! We never really had a reason WHY they were considered delinquents! It was more of a bleak aesthetic!_ It’s perfect! All she had to do was implant murderous memories in individual students when they least expect it (The monokubs could still jump into people’s rooms, holding the lights), make up a motive specifically to them, and boom!

Unprecedented paranoia for all the students here! Inability to trust one another, the “innocent” ones wondering how they could be grouped with such vile kids, and more! _Ahh! And the relationships forming despite the unrepenting tension and distrust! The mayhem of it all!_

Tsumugi pumped her fists, a glimmer of energy bursting in her eyes.

_Well, that’s that! The killing game is back on!_

“Well, dat’s dat!” The yellow monokub laughed. “Killing game’s ovah, we’ll just kill ya all!”

“...Eh?” Tsumugi passively exclaimed.

The moment of silence was as suffocating as the black smoke still going into everyone’s lungs. They all looked horrified in the direction of the small bears.

“Yaay!!” The red bear exclaimed. “Murder!”

“Oh, it’s best to get it out of the way, I guess...!” The pink bear held back a vomit. “Killing!”

“HELL YEAH!” The blue bear rocked out. “Let’s paint the town red, and more red!”

“I-AM-NOT-SURE-THIS-IS-HOW-TO-GET-ALONG.” The green bear finally said.

“Ahh, shut it!” The yellow bear exclaimed. “Mourder! Mourder! Mourder!”

The cute teddy bears gleefully cheered death for the students’ demise, barely a care in the world.

Finally, the students exploded in a panic.

“W-W-W-What do you mean kill us all!?” Miu the inventor cried, her confident exterior shattering.

“You can’t do that!” Kaede gasped.

“That’s… unfortunate.” Rantaro frowned. “To just kill us anyway…”

Tsumugi simply stood there, stunned. _What? They’re doing what? ...WHAT?_

A hand suddenly latched onto her shoulder and dug in, making her shudder. “ _Tsumugi_ .” Kirumi whispered to her. “ _Now is THAT time, we need to-_ ”

“Wait, waitwaitwaitwait.” Tsumugi waved her hands like an officer desperately trying to tell a runaway train to slow down, not realizing they’re standing directly in its path. “Wait.”

“T-Tsumugi?” Kirumi furrowed her eyebrows and frowned. “What are you-?”

“You… went through an awful lot of trouble to kidnap us.” Tsumugi stepped forward. “If you wanted to just kill us, you would’ve done it. Are you sure you want to just end it now? Why, if I was in your shoes, I’d say it’s plainly-“ she smiled, “-anticlimactic. Wouldn’t you?”

“ _That’s an… odd choice of words._ ” Kirumi whispered somewhere behind her.

Kaede silently gasped. “ _Ah, brilliant! I get it!_ ” She giddily clenched her fists. “ _In order to talk to a maniac, you have to pretend to talk like them!_ ”

“ _Yeah, ‘pretending’, right._ ” Said the annoying boy’s voice.

The yellow bear adjusted his glasses. “...Cept you aren’t in our shoes, huh?” His tone became as piercing as an icicle. He took a step towards her.

Tsumugi retreated back a step, surprised. “ _What the hell are you-_?” She mumbled. “But-, But you wouldn’t want to go against your father’s-”

“Dere’s an insurgent here, we ain’t dumb.” He scolded. “Dere’s now way you can all keep alive now, so say yer prayers.”

“Oooh, can I say it for them!” The red bear laughed.

“Insurgent?” Tsumugi furrowed her eyebrows. “You can’t be-”

“We’re proud bears, but we can smell’a rat a mile away!” The yellow bear shouted.

“Somebody was planted here on purpose!” The blue bear yelled.

“How else could someone come in and burn the secret lair?” The pink bear said.

“Haah! Tsumugi’s an insurgent!” The annoying boy, Kokichi Oma, Ultimate Supreme Leader (don’t ask) mockingly laughed.

“Huh!?” Kaede gasped. “How could she-?”

“Duhh.” Kokichi scolded. “She got to the room first, didn’t she?” He folded his arms behind his head and giggled. “Nishishi, she probably just lied about finding that “secret” entrance, anyway.”

“I didn’t start the fire!” Tsumugi blurted out. “It was already burning!”

“Since the world’s been turning?” The red bear innocently asked.

Kokichi went silent for a moment. “...Huh.” _Kokichi’s amazing at picking out liars, but I genuinely wasn’t lying about that._

“Wait, so… who did start the fire?” Shuichi pondered. “Is there any other entrances to that room, because it sounds like neither Tsumugi nor Rantaro had anyone leave with them.”

“They couldn’t… still be in there, right?” Kaede sweated.

Tsumugi bit on her thumb. _I saw some… THING, but it probably left when I went to the cafeteria-_

“They are.” The yellow bear replied flatly.

“We barricaded the doors.” The pink bear said.

“They burned alive in the inferno! Hell yeah!” The blue bear exclaimed.

“THE-SMELL-OF-BURNING-FLESH. YOU-ALL-CAME-DOWN-FOR-THAT.”

“That’s… That’s horrifying!” Kaede gasped.

“Eh, serves em right for knocking off a good bear in his prime.” The yellow bear sighed.

“...I do not smell burning flesh.” Korekiyo, the masked boy, calmly said.

“Why would you know some freak shit like that?” Miu’s outgoing side put itself back together.

“...Experience is everything.” Korekiyo chuckled. “In fact, the only oddity amongst the smoke I smell is candy.”

“I haven’t been on too many cases, but…” Shuichi shyly supported the masked boy. “I can’t really smell it either.

“Yer sniffers must be malfunctionin’, cause we made sure to lock em up in dere.”

Tsumugi blinked. “But… we’re fine? Why kill us all if the insurgent’s already-”

“Idiot!” The yellow bear said. “Dis is just da first! We can’t risk anotha incident like this! Someone led them here, the **real** insurgent!”

“I get nauseous just thinking about it! Who would want to end us?” The pink bear gagged.

“I…” Tsumugi mumbled. _Actually, that’s a fantastic question. There’s a big, BIG reason nobody should do this. The only ones who would are highly monitored, and everyone here’s in check. Is the explanation really that this is a test by-?_

“Yeah, Dangan Ronpa forever!” The blue bear yelled. _Wha-?_

“Dangan Ronpa will never die!” The red bear cheered. _What???_

“We’ll do everything in our power to keep Dangan Ronpa goin, don’t test us!” The yellow bear snarled. _WHAT!?!?_

Tsumugi frantically put her finger to her lips to shush them. “ _What the fuck are you-!?_ ” Tsumugi flinched. She glanced back to the students all behind her. She failed to put on a convincing calm voice. “Wh-what are you babbling about? Dangan Ronpa?”

The students turned amongst themselves, mostly confused. The air of “the heck is that?” Settled amongst them.

“Bullet… Confutation?” Korekiyo said. “That is what that means, yes?”

“Whatever it is-” Rantaro crossed his arms, “-our insurgent friend really wanted to put an end to it.”

Kokichi started intently at Tsumugi. “So…” He smiled. “What if the insurgent steps forward?”

“Kokichi.” Kirumi frowned. “Explain yourself.”

“Weh-elll-” he giggled. “They step forward, no more insurgents! Then we get back to our funtastical killing game!”

“...Will that work?” Tsumugi raised an eyebrow towards the boy.

Kokichi rolled his eyes. “I’m not talking to youu, Tsumugi, I’m talking to the insurgent! Duhh!” He said with a knowing grin.

“...Tsumugi?” Kaede nervously asked.

“Hmm…” the yellow bear raised and dropped his glasses a few times. “I like dose odds. Maybe we’ll let everyone else live if ya step out!” He cackled.

Tsumugi watched as the other students wavered, then burst into whispers amongst themselves. It was a flurrying mix of ratting the insurgent out, thinking it’s a fake-out and they’ll be killed anyway, etc. Kokichi mockingly laughed at Kaede saying they can’t sacrifice someone who wants them to live.

But nobody seemed to be willing to admit they’re the insurgent.

Tsumugi turned back to the bears. “...Hmm.”

What a situation. Almost painfully forced, honestly. But then again: variety show killing game series Dangan Ronpa. Not subtle.

She sighed. But this was who she was, what she was defined by. For now and forever. She didn’t want it to end either.

But looking at the students, she couldn’t do it. She couldn’t let them all die. At once. She knew they all wanted a memorable death, deep, deep down. What they went through here? They’d never be forgotten. Wasn’t it beautiful?

Kaede was her perfect bait and switch protagonist. Her tenacity and overwhelming charisma in the face of inevitable despair? It was so tragic, nobody would ever forget her.

Tsumugi would never let Kaede be forgotten.

None of her friends would be forgotten.

This was her promise. This was her role. This was who she was. Nobody would be left behind, just what they wanted.

She cupped her hands together and took a deep breath. Nobody was saying anything. The fire was still burning. The smoke was still choking. If nothing happened they would all die with a whimper.

Well, she _was_ destined to die for Dangan Ronpa anyway.

“Bettah hurry now!” The yellow bear laughed, walking back to the smoking bookshelf. “Maybe if we’re lucky, ur lil partner ‘n here might have enough life in ‘em for a last word.” He jokingly put an ear to the shelf. “Maybe you can hear the screams of ya-”

He flinched as the bookshelf suddenly shook against him, like something pounded on the other end. He shuddered. “Ugh, dat bettah be an aftershock.”

“We’ve made a decision!” Kokichi, on his tippy toes, stretched and pointed above the huddled crowd.

“No we haven’t!” Kaede yelped. “We-“

“I’m the insurgent!” Tsumugi quickly said. “Sorry everyone.”

The room went dead silent. Everyone stared at the plain girl standing close to the monokubs. “Really.” The yellow bear said.

“Ts-Tsumugi! If you do that you’ll-!” Kaede stuttered.

“It makes the most sense it’s me, doesn’t it?” She casually smiled.

“...How so?” The yellow bear said.

“Hiding in plain sight?” Tsumugi chuckled.

The yellow bear clicked his tongue. “Obnoxiously dedicated to da gimmick, huh? I can respect dat.” He shrugged. “Well, ya know what’s gonna happen, so get over ‘ere already so we can off ya.” The bookshelf rattled again, making him flinch. “Guh!”

“Slightly less murder! But still murder! Yaay!” The red bear cheered.

“IT-IS-APPROXIMATELY-93.75-PERCENT-LESS-MURDER.” The green bear said.

“Shut up brain brat! I only care about the primitive red splat on the wall!” The blue one raged on his guitar.

“H-How barbaric!” The pink bear shrieked.

“Uh, yeah? Dat’s da-” The bookshelf shook violently behind him, making him flinch. “The hell’s the matter wit dis thing?” He parted a number of books immediately next to him.

Tsumugi took a deep breath, then finally stepped to the monokubs and the smoking bookcase.

It’s a shame. All the love she poured into her craft, and she’d never see its end. There even really could be an insurgent and more sabotages, and this was all for nothing. But she had to take this chance.

She heard Kaede approaching behind her, though her mind blocked out the words. Was Kirumi next to her too? Kirumi didn’t seem to be talking Kaede down with her shouting. Had Tsumugi accidentally gotten people to care about her in such a short time frame? A plain, hidden mastermind like her? That’d be funny if she wasn’t about to die.

Ah well, if she was going to die she might as well consider it a little funny.

Tsumugi closed her eyes, ready for her predetermined fate to finally give her death. And when she opened them?

She was surprised to see the bookcase trying to do the monokubs’ job for them. The bookcase, with shocking velocity, plunged toward her and the monokubs under it.

Tsumugi’s head was about to be caved in by the top shelf of the rapidly falling, smoking bookcase.


	2. A Sugary Sweet Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaede and the rest of the students meet an odd stranger

Kaede’s arm shot out for the girl in an instant.

“Tsumugi!” Two voices cried out.

When Kaede’s hand had latched onto Tsumugi’s back, another had joined her. Just by the glove alone, she could tell Kirumi had joined her. No nod of agreement was necessary, there wasn’t any time.

They tugged as hard back as they could. Tsumugi’s body bent backwards for a moment before she shot out of the way of the careening bookcase with a yelp. “Eh!?”

The tips of Tsumugi’s blue hair bent and curled suddenly as the bookcase grazed the locks. But nothing snagged, sparing the cosplayer of any tragic splat.

The same could not be said of the monokubs.

Whatever the bookcase was doing, it was falling far, far faster than if just gravity was doing the work. And far, far faster than the multi-colored bears could jump out of the way as well.

The yellow bear was far too close to the shelves, only able to cover his head and shriek before disappearing out of sight. The other 4 yelped and tried leaping with their lives depending on it. But the bookcase, made much heavier by the metal imbedded in it to the mastermind’s lair, was too fast for the small teddy bears.

“ **SO LONG, BEAR WELL!** ” They all cried out one last time.

With a deafening  **_smash_ ** the bookcase slammed onto the ground, decapitating all 4 other monokubs. Their cute bear heads shot out from the shelf with a burst of dust and smoke.

Kaede rolled Tsumugi into her arms and tightly shielded her from the sudden wave of debris and murderous bear heads. She felt Kirumi against her side, partially trying to do the same for her.

Kaede slowly let one eye open. The three girls were huddled together, only hit by the ash and dust. Kaede cradled Tsumugi in her arms, while Kirumi held Kaede’s back and Tsumugi’s head.

Kaede stared at the 4 monokub heads lazily rolling away from them. She let go of the breath she didn’t realize she was holding. Her breathing was heavy when she looked back down at Tsumugi.

The azure haired girl looked up at both of them, mostly just stunned. Kaede couldn’t help but smile at the speechless look on her face. It was very pretty. Tsumugi’s eyes darted, and her lips moved slightly, but no sound came out at first.

Finally she managed to collect herself a little. “Why did you-?”

“Don’t  **ever** do that again.” Kaede leaned down and pressed her forehead against hers. She sniffled and wiped a tear from her eye. “And I should be asking  _ you  _ that!” She laughed.

Tsumugi was taken aback. “Um, well.” She looked up to Kirumi. “Honestly I know why Kaede would jump in danger’s way, it was more aimed at you, Kirumi.”

The maid above her frowned. “While I found your line of logic there particularly odd, I promised you I would protect everyone.” She smiled.

“But-” Tsumugi tries to retort.

“Sacrificing yourself wouldn’t have saved everyone.” Kaede put a hand on her cheek. “It wouldn’t have saved  **you** .”

Tsumugi politely chuckled, a very slight curl upwards to her lips.

_ Oh  _ **_please_ ** _ smile like that more, Tsumugi.  _ Kaede thought.

“Really? How many times do we have to talk about a protagonist type like yourself wasting your time on me, Kaede?” She raises an eyebrow.

“As many times as it takes!” She smiled wide. “Till we’re all out and sparkling like the keys on a brand new grand piano!” She nodded a-matter-of-factly.

“I wouldn’t argue with the girl, her overwhelming confidence is quite infectious.” Kirumi smiled.

“Aww, you’re so charming and sweet, Kirumi!” Kaede giggled.

Kirumi’s pale cheeks blossomed a bit. She quickly covered her mouth. “Um. Yes. Quite.”

Kaede turned back to Tsumugi, tugging at her ashy vest and smiling. “Hey Tsumugiii!”

Tsumugi shook her head in disbelief. “Your optimistic outlook is just as overwhelming, but, yes?”

“Now we’re all covered in soot like you! We’re the same!” She patted Tsumugi’s shoulder.

Kaede could feel Tsumugi tense in her arms.  _ Huh? _

Tsumugi frowned. “The same, huh.”

Oh jeez, did she say something wrong? Her world was the piano, she didn’t know cosplayers!  _ Did I commit a cosplay sin? Cosplay heretic??  _ “I-”

“Yucky yuck yuUuck!” Kokichi exaggeratedly gagged, blowing a raspberry. “Get a room, you two-, wha-?” He stopped as Miu suddenly loudly started whispering something. “ _ Three? Really? Your funeral.  _ Three of you!”

_ Oh, Beethoven’s ghost.  _ Kaede rolled her eyes when she looked back to the students. And, you know what? Kaede was overjoyed to see them.

Their faces were worn down, suffering from a lack of sleep, and lightly covered in ash, but they all looked like the weight finally lifted. If even for a moment.

When Kaede first woke up in this hell, she honestly had a really good feeling things weren’t going to end up well. If anything, the feeling only intensified with every passing minute she found herself subjected to the decrepit death cage.

Kaede gently stood up, lifting Tsumugi and Kirumi with her.

But she still decided she’d do anything in her power to save everyone here, even if it meant becoming the unofficial leader.

She couldn’t quite explain it face to face. Deep in her was a gut feeling she faced in every piano recital, practice, and demonstration: losing better.

The piano, to her, was the only instrument that made her feel like she could never reach perfection with it.  _ I only have two hands, after all!  _ Every note is available at all times for a symphony to end all symphonies.

Would a person ever reach that symphony? Never.  _ We have ten keys max at all times _ . It’s a hard thing to accept, and push through. But it’s what makes us human. In fact, Kaede sometimes joked that being an ultimate is like having all ten fingers on one note.

And all the ultimate students she prayed, no, practically  _ begged _ to make it through this alive were standing there. Not a hair on their perfect little heads harmed.

Although Miu had been whispering into Kokichi’s ear, and they both exchanged Monokoins while staring at her, Tsumugi, and Kirumi. Something about the interaction made Kirumi adjust her necktie a bit shyly.  _ Aww, cute! _

“Aren’t those a little worthless now? To be making dating bets with?” Rantaro chuckled. He got shushed loudly by Miu.

Kaede snorted.  _ Hey, is it rude I wanna meet someone with more than ten fingers now? I gotta know someone who can really hit more than ten notes in real life. _

Tsumugi seemed especially put up with their position, furrowing her eyebrows and crossing her arms. Buuut then again that look was adorable to Kaede.

“Kaede.” Tsumugi said flatly.

“Whaaat is it, Tsumugi? We’re just standing around like normal, huh?” She oh-so-innocently said.

Kirumi nodded, smiling. “Yes, this is how I usually see you, Tsumugi, isn’t it?”

Tsumugi said more sternly. “Please put me down, Kaede.”

When Kaede had lifted up Tsumugi with her, it was a bit literal. Kaede still carried her in a bridal carry, despite the cosplayer’s polite-,  _ and cute!- _ , annoyance. Tsumugi crossed her arms, one eyebrow raised in that “ _ If I was standing right now, I’d be tapping my foot in disapproval _ ” kind of way.

“Gasp!” Kaede didn’t even try to hide the fakeness. “I didn’t even notice! Hehehe.”

Kaede let the girl down calmly, and the heels of Tsumugi’s shoes clacked safely against the library floor. Kaede gave a dainty, polite little bow. Maybe it was Kirumi rubbing off on her, but she had an instinct to make it all maid and posh-like.

Tsumugi’s mild eyebrow raise was more than enough to fill Kaede with joy. The cosplayer took a few steps towards the students and sighed. “Kaede, you sure know your gal pal jokes.”

“Hah! Yeah, just 5 more minutes and-” Miu went milk white and began to sweat profusely. “Did-d-did you just say you think those are gal pal jokes?”

“Nishihihi!” Kokichi giggled. “Eaaaasy money!”

“This… this is nice.” Shuichi spoke up. “It already feels like the nightmare’s over…” Kaede could swear she heard Tsumugi sigh to that.

“I concur.” Kirumi stepped forward. “I cannot be happier to hear jokes and simply enjoy them as they are.”

“I guess so…” Tsumugi let out another sigh, letting her cheek fall against her hand.  _ Ah! Tsumugi must still be shaken up! I have to get her mood in tune! _

“Hey Tsumugi, we’re probably going to need new outfits soon when we figure out a way to bust out of here! Wanna customize for each of us?” Kaede gave her a thumbs up.

“What? Oh, I… suppose so?” She turned back to Kaede with another sigh.  _ Gggah, hers IS the most elusive melody to know.  _ Kaede can’t help but try harmonizing with the hard to follow songs.  _ Okay, how about this! Round two! _

“Tell you what! You can even make them cosplays at the same time!” Kaede grinned. She recalled a certain impossible to complete obstacle course to an exit they all failed to get past earlier. “Let’s try the Death Road of Despair in uhh… ninja Naruto outfits! Yeah! Nothing more acrobatic and stealthy than that, huh?” She nodded confidently.

Tsumugi actually seized a bit having to hold back a laugh.  _ Yes! Gotcha!  _ “Now that would just be ridiculous.” Tsumugi shook her head. “The only thing more silly would be… be…” Tsumugi’s gaze lingered past Kaede’s head. “...Wha… uh…” Her expression fell. Soon, Tsumugi Shirogane was left gawking in her direction.

“Uh… Mugi? You there?” Kaede snapped her fingers.  _ Do I need to lift her skirt up to get her attention? _

The snapping caught Kirumi’s attention, who turned back to them. “Kaede, is something the-,” She seized, seeing something in the distance. “Oh… my.”

Kaede blinked. The other students picked on the cue too, and their laughs and casual tone silenced suddenly.  _ Something is behind me right now. They’re looking at something behind me. _

Kaede turned back. Past the once burning bookshelf, back to the door that started all of this paranoia in her. The room inside was still a raging inferno. Gracefully the fire was held back by the thick walls meant to protect the lair. But even if the inside was just a fully lit room, she could tell it would dispel nothing but the sense of hosting an abomination.

It gave Kaede the determination to stand between that door, and the rest of the students here.

_ Like Tsumugi! _

But whatever current abomination it held, it began to slowly rise out of the fire and the flames. Tall and lanky, it’s silhouette only became more exaggerated with the twisting visage of the heated air. The body teardropped into a mushroom shape near the lower middle, and a long, thin flat line highlighted the top of the figure.

Kaede tilted her head a bit at them. It looked like some parts were solid, but other parts were see-through…? She’d get her answer soon, as the figure rose, rose out of the fires. The shadowy beast escaped out of the smokey hell, and…

A woman leaped onto the back of the bookcase: whooping, hopping in circles, and using her hat to smack the fire on the crotch of her dress.

Kaede’s entire body drooped in… she wouldn’t say relief, but: Certainly an unholy mix of confusion, concern, and curiosity.  _ The three c’s?  _ She continued to watch the figure flail and yelp putting out the fire on her blackened outfit.

The woman was already tall, but the boots and tall sundress hat artificially boosted that. She was wearing a large, frilly, VERY burnt and ashy dark brown gothic lolita dress. Comically large bows with ribbons dotted her collar and on top of her hat. Her hair was a refreshingly light pink, and very long, tied into a cute ponytail. At least… Kaede thought it was hair.

_ Something… Something’s off about this woman.  _ And it wasn’t just that she was still failing to put out the fire on her scorched dress. Her hair was… gummy. It didn’t look like it parted or flowed, it just blobbed translucently. Not to mention her skin was cherry red! Kaede could see slightly through it! The same for the hair! Was this even a person?

Finally the lady patted the fire out, facing the secret lair’s burning entrance. She exhaled a hard, exaggerated sigh. Her whole body went into it and her torso crumpled over her waist, arms dangling to the ground. 

Kaede took a hard, contemplative look at the figure before her. She was having trouble comprehending the grimdark school having this sudden injection of exaggerated whimsicalness.  _ Seriously, what’s with this... woman? _

The woman raised back up like a spring, then patted herself down. “Okay, did I get everything…” A rather feminine voice rang out. “Keys… wallet… decapitated charred robot bear heads…” she leaned down and quickly lugged two burned Monokuma heads over her shoulder. One was notably more enormous than the other, with bulging metal wiring.

She breathed a sigh of relief. Her stance widened. “Okay, you… stay there. Yeah.”  _ She’s talking to the fire now.  _ She motioned the “stay” command to the fire with… something. “...Well…” 

Kaede had to squint looking at what was in her hand. It was round. The woman sighed. “Just in case…” She scoped inside the fire, just like Kaede scoped the object in her hand. It was shiny. It kinda looked like a-

Kaede’s blood went cold the instant she recognized it.

“ _ Well well. _ ” Rantaro whispered as he gave a mildly callous smile. “ _ It looks like we’re matchies. _ ” He rolled his own in his hand.

The woman was holding another metal shot put ball.

Kaede bit down on her lip. Hard. The worst kind of unknowable dread filled her top to bottom. The way this woman held it so casually. The way her free hand swayed with it. And the way she just used it to passively point at something!

It made Kaede’s throat seize up.  _ Did I… Did I hold it like that?  _ Kaede gripped the side of her sleeve.

When Kaede first laid hands on that cold, smooth, metal exterior, she realized she could do it. She could make her and Shuichi’s photogenic trap a fatal one. The mastermind, the person who put them in this hell? They couldn’t hurt them anymore.

And she wanted that. She wanted that so desperately, more than anything. To the point where, on some level, she didn’t even understand herself. But this? Seeing people touch and interact with what she was going to use to kill someone? What she was going to use to end someone’s life? It made her afraid.

Afraid that she really didn’t need to kill the mastermind, and ignored simply outing them for the fulfillment of something dark inside of her.

Kaede noticed Tsumugi eyeing her out of the corner of her eye.  _ Ahh… fuck. Not now. Not now. I have to be strong for the people I still care about.  _ With a shudder, she buried that feeling of discontent as far down as she could muster. She prayed there was nothing lurking farther down.

“Alright… Jeez, what a mess…” Whatever the mystery woman managed to see, she seemed finally content with her findings, or lack thereof. She rolled her shoulders and nodded, slowly turning towards all the students “Now I just gotta find out where those guys-”

Her dot-like eyes landed on all the students in the smoky library and she screeched at the top of her lungs. Her figure struck a pose like a mom seeing a rat scurrying on the kitchen floor. Her whole figure came back down with a jolt. “WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?”

The two monokuma heads banged on the back of the bookshelf from the woman dropping them. Kaede flinched, looking around. She forgot this was reality, and the neurotic, gothic lolita red translucent woman was really there; standing and talking to them. Kaede sweated, scratching her cheek. “We…had to?”

The woman gaped for a moment. Her eye twitched, and she threw her hands down in frustrated horror. “THE ROOM NEXT TO THE FIRE!?”  _ It wasn’t our decision! _

She took a step forward. “What kind of a maniac would-!” The bookcase shook a little. With the jostle, metal teddy bear parts and wood scraped sharply against one another.

She looked down and finally made eye contact with the multiple decapitated bear heads.

“OH MY GOD!” Her whole body seized up. Her hands sprang up and clutched her cheeks in horror.

Kirumi coughed into her hand. “Ma’am, I must ask for you to calm-”

The woman fell to her knees, huddled over the edge of the bookcase. “Is someone under here!? Did I kill someone?!?” She tugged down on her cheeks in a panic. “Oh god, don't let there be blood…!”

“Definitely not anyone  **we** gave a shit about!” Miu yelled out with a cackle.

The translucent woman lurched back up with a jolt. “I killed nazi boy!?” Her complexion paled.  _ Bwuh? _

With a gaze at all the students, her eyes made contact with Kokichi Oma, who was only casually standing there. “Ah. No, he’s still here.” Her face immediately calmed down.  _ Bwuh?? _

Kaede blinked and shook her head, absolutely bewildered by the situation.  _ I… I absolutely swear in the mix of that relief, there was a tiny glimmer of disappointment that it wasn’t what happened. _

With a glance to the side, Kaede saw Kokichi looked actually taken aback for once. And for good reason too.  _ He didn’t even get an obnoxious remark in and she already singled him out? Does she… know him? _

For the first time since they were here, Kokichi failed to drum up a response. He took a step back, cautiously observing the woman. A finger curled around one of the unkempt locks of his dark purple hair. A bead of sweat formed on his face.

Kaede scratched her head, seeing him in the mix of other ultimate students.  _ Then again… _ She just kind of realized the incredibly dulled out colors of everyone standing here. Maybe it was the threat of death over their heads, but everyone looked one foot in the grave already. Kokichi at least had the benefit of wearing contrasting black and white.

_ But, no, nazi boy? NAZI boy?  _ Kaede frowned, and thoughtfully covered her mouth.  _ Why would she possibly-? _

“Nazi boy?” Miu parroted. “Sheesh, which one?”  _ Oh no. _

“Miu, maybe now’s not the time to…?” Tsumugi politely motioned towards the mysterious stranger standing in front of the burning lair.

“Which one, you say?” Korekiyo calmly said.  _ Oh NO.  _ “That has specific connotations.”

“You’re the one wearing the red arm band, moron.” Miu spat.  _ You’re right but you shouldn’t say it Miu! _

Korekiyo flinched. Despite his reaction, it was kind of undeniable. Along with his arm band with a school symbol, his outfit was rather… leathery. With a suspicious looking cap... “This outfit… was a traditional school outfit chosen by my  **sister** , do not dare-!”

  
“Sounds like your sister was a traditionally facist freak, then!” Miu scolded him, and gave the thumb’s down.

Korekiyo’s gaze went sharp. “I do not see you as being my sister’s friend. Anytime soon.”

“I’m devastated.” Miu rolled her eyes.

“N-Nishishi!” Kokichi finally managed to blurt out. Despite his wide, mischievous smile, he clearly was a little nervous. “Who cares about a loser shit idealist like you when we have a FAN of little old supreme leader me here~?”

“L-Loser shit idealist?” Miu whimpered.   
  


“Okay! Conversation over!” Kaede clapped her hands. “Calm down. Now!” She took a deep breath to relax. “Maybe for the time being we should listen to the nice lady?”  _ Who may or may not know something about Kokichi?  _ She nodded to the crowd.

They all seemed to simmer down, giving the time and silence needed for the new figure to explain herself.

But they were met with more silence, as the woman politely held her hands and looked in Kaede’s direction.

Tsumugi glanced between the two groups and sighed. “You?” She nodded towards the gothic lolita woman. “She’s talking about you, obviously?”  _ Thank you  _ **_so_ ** _ much, Tsumugi. _

“She’s talking about-?” The lady parroted without thinking before yelping. “Y-yes!” She put her hands on her hips to mimic a confident pose, but her wobbly lip and sweat told otherwise. “I’m that nice lady! And-”

The back of the bookcase she stood on suddenly lit up with flames, making her shriek in shock. She leaped off and pointed to the doors behind the students. “JUST GET OUT OF THE LIBRARY ALREADY!” She quickly grabbed the bottom of the bookcase and lifted it with ease, pushing it back up against the lair entrance.

Kaede’s eyes went wide at the casual feat of strength before her. “Woah. That’s-” She shook her head, turning to the crowd. “Everyone! Get to-!”

Kaede was taken aback, as half the students had already spilled out of the library. In the disorganized yet perfect crowded push only teenagers could manage, the students quickly dispersed through the giant doors in a hurry.

“A-ah, wait!” Kaede quickly put her weight forward to follow them, but reeled her whole frame back when she felt a firm tug on her arm. 

Her gaze located the source to be Kirumi. The maid’s eyes darted to the side a couple of times. Following the directions, Kaede glanced in the path and found Tsumugi still standing, observing the odd woman lift the bookcase back into place.

“Tsumugi!” Kaede cried out.

_ Tsumugi was always an intense, deep in thought kind of girl. _ Kaede thought.  _ She was the first girl I met in this nightmare, right after I met Shuichi. From the first moment she spoke, she reminded me of a higher end note of a slightly out of tune piano. At a glance, I expected her to be a bit serious and mature. _

_ But… she was so intense about anime and her interests! I wasn’t expecting such excitement and passion out of the girl. It was charming, and kind of hooked me. Fast, too. I kind of called her “sexy” twice in our very first conversation. On purpose. I don’t think she caught on.  _ Kaede sighed. Tsumugi was still a bit lost in thought, just like when they first really met.  _ Well, even if she never realizes. To me, she’d always be... _

* * *

**Tsumugi Shirogane**

**Ultimate Cosplayer**

* * *

“Hmm?” That was Tsumugi’s only response back. Her eyes met with Kaede and Kirumi waving for her to join them. Her eyes widened by just a fraction. “Ah, right.” She nodded calmly, hurriedly hopping towards them.

Tsumugi took one last glance to the odd, jello-like woman next to the bookcase. She was frantically picking up the heads of all the monokubs and tying their wires with the other monokuma heads she had collected.

The woman froze, wide eyed, in sudden realization of something. She slapped around her body like she forgot her car keys.

...And with a quick motion she pulled out car keys. She pressed a button on them. She was satisfied, but the bookcase behind her shuddered again. She yelped and pressed against it, tucking the keys back into her dress. Tsumugi couldn’t help but wonder what that was for.

Kaede smiled when she joined them in their jog out of the room. “Ah, I… I just realized! I think it might be happening! Yes!” She raised her fist high in the air. “We don’t even know her name, but I knew help would come!”

Kirumi chuckled. “It is quite fortunate, isn’t it Tsumugi? Perhaps we can all live in peace together, yes?”

Tsumugi silently looked back to the room. She gave a polite chuckle. “Maybe. It’d be a bit of a plain ending though.”

_ Out of 5 monokub heads, there were only 4 for her to pick up…  _ Tsumugi thoughtfully tapped her lip.  _ Hopefully this will be interesting. _

* * *

  
  


Kaede savored every moment of positivity she could.

She practically skipped and hopped as the three of them made it out of the building. It felt like a lifetime since she felt optimism. Out in front, the rest of the students crowded in front of the doors. It made it really tough for Kaede to see above them all.

“Hey! What gives, everyone?” Kaede gave a hesitant laugh. “You’re supposed to walk a little further from… the…”

Her eyes widened, finally seeing what the crowd was focusing on. She walked through them slowly, gaping at the sudden development.

Kirumi covered her mouth. “My goodness, is that…?”

Tsumugi furrowed her brows. “How could she possibly-?”

An airplane was in the high school’s courtyard.

It was small, looked a little old, and was a bit bulky, but a plane’s a plane.  _ Heh, Tsumugi would call the plane a little plain plane, I imagine.  _ She smiled. 

The plane kind of looked like it was meant to transport cargo. There was a large hatch in the back, after all. But what was odd was that the metal plates on it were mismatched tones. Most were darker earthy tones, but some were the bright kind of color you’d expect to see at an amusement park! It kind of looked like whoever made it just took whatever scrap happened to be lying around.

_ You know, with those robot bears and giant death robots they were piloting? A little low tech is pretty appreciated right now.  _ She nodded.  _ But... _

When Kaede woke up this morning, just the same as the past three days, there was a distinct lack of exits in this school’s cage. A massive glass dome prevented anything from getting in, or out. On the first day, all the students had tried getting through an obstacle course gauntlet to an “exit”, but there was no way anyone alive could cross that.

And that was only big enough to get a group of people through! How could someone shove a small plane through that minefield of near death?

“It’s the real deal.” Miu whistled, walking up next to Kaede. “I can tell.”

“It’s… wow.” Kaede gaped.

“Dunno how she managed to sneak THAT past the damn bear.” Miu scowled. “Looks pretty damn shoddy on the looks, but function wise? Got a good feeling it’ll fly.”

“Wasn’t heeeere when I came in!” Kokichi very “trustworthily” said. “You can rely on my word, riiight?” He giggled.

“So, Keebo, did you see it?” Kaede immediately ignored the boy.

“Um…” A rather robotic looking boy sheepishly spoke up. His official name was K1-B0, but call him Keebo, please. His body was made of many black panels covering his robotic insides, but his head was rather human-like. The only indications against the fact were his sharp spiky white hair, and indents under his eyes. “I also did not see it, as I stayed in my room too. If that helps?”

“Of course, Keebo.” Kaede nodded with a smile.

“I could’ve teleported it here with my maaagic, if I had a little more maana earlier today…” The ultimate magician, Himiko, said in a completely energyless, but nasally tone. “Nyeeeh…”

“Today just keeps getting odder and odder…” Shuichi mumbled.

“Ah, but it’s also getting better!” Kaede jumped with glee. “I’ll take mysterious rescue planes and slime women any day over killing game teddy bears, wouldn’t you?”

“I… guess you’re right.” Shuichi sighed.

“You really think she’s made of slime?” Tsumugi asked.

“Hmm?” Kaede blinked, turning to the cosplayer. “Ah, well, at least I think so?” She smiled. “Got a different hypothesis, Mugi?”

She shrugged. “Well, Korekiyo said he smelled candy, so I just assumed.”

“Ah! Good point Tsumugi! You’re so smart.” Kaede said rather quickly.

“Ah, but wouldn’t she caramelize with the flames?” Rantaro piped up. “Candy turns rock hard in ovens if you bake them, and she definitely was in there longer than just a flambe.” Rantaro, much to Kaede’s despair, was still holding and toying with the metal shot put ball in his hands.

“That  _ does _ make Kaede’s slime proposal more likely, considering she’d be more water based…” Shuichi shyly spoke up.

“Uh, hello? Can we get to the meat of the problem, or lack thereof?” Miu said. “Doesn’t matter if she’s slime or candy, chick can’t possibly exist in the real world.”

Kaede glanced to Tsumugi, who mouthed ‘real world’ under her breath.  _ She seemed interested in that! _

“Nyayaha~!” The ultimate artist, Angie, giggled. “Perhaps she is a messenger from my god, Atua!”

Rantaro shrugged. “Like Kaede said, we’ve been held at gunpoint by technicolor robot bears for three days now.” He chuckled. “It’s quite a bit to take in, but-”

“Uh-uh!” Miu scowled. “That ain’t gonna cut it! Those mono-fucks had room for inside machinery, you all literally saw right through this bitch!”

“Please recall I am the ultimate robot.” Keebo spoke up. “Despite being as mentally developed as a high schooler, I doubt robotics has become that advanced in such a short time…”

“Well maaaybe if they weren’t all dumb like Miu!” Kokichi sneered.

“What did you say to me you little nazi shit!?” Miu spat.

Kaede sighed as the students continued to argue on the biological or robotic debate. Normally, it’d be kind of annoying and stressful, but now? Taking out the potentially fatal part of “being at each other's throats”? It was kind of endearing.

Speaking of endearing, back to Tsumugi. She was once again very deep in thought. Given the lighthearted nature of the situation, Kaede couldn’t help herself. She very slowly stretched out her index finger, and poked it against Tsumugi’s soft cheek. When she didn’t respond, she kept on poking.

Shuichi glanced at them and let out a soft chuckle. “Kaede, this again?”

She giggled. “For old time’s sake!”  _ Sure, the first time I met her I did this, and that was just a couple days ago. So not that old, but still fun! _ “Come on, you never got to poke her too Shuichi!”

“W-Wait, maybe we should-” Before Shuichi could retort, Kaede already grabbed him by the wrist. She pulled the awkward detective’s hand towards Tsumugi’s face.

His hand came dangerously close to poking distance before Tsumugi spoke up. “Once again I am subjected to poking from both sides, how quaint. A running gag is always appreciated.” She replied softly, not really moving her position.

“R-Right.” Shuichi mumbled.

“So what’s on your mind, Mugi!” Kaede pumped her fist.

“Oh, great, my dark nature is already being read like an open book by the protagonist.” Tsumugi smiled.

“Yep, that’s right!” Kaede smiled back.  _ She’s such a nerd, talking like that. _

Tsumugi wagged her finger like a metronome. “Well, I’m not sure I should tell you, but I have a little theory that-”

“OKAY! I-AAH-!” the doors to the school burst open, immediately followed by another whooping from the mystery woman. She clutched her chest. “Would you people stop standing so close to doors I open? You’re gonna give me a heart attack!” She shrugged, suddenly calm. “Though I don’t have a heart.”

“Aw man…” Kaede crossed her arms with a harumph, puffing out her cheek in frustration.

Tsumugi giggled. “Ah, I’ll save that exposition for later.”

The woman awkwardly shuffled through the crowd, finally getting sight of the plane. “Ah good, that worked.” She casually pulled a book out of her dress, handing it to Kokichi. “Oh by the way, I think you dropped this.”

Kokichi raised an eyebrow looking at  **101 Ways To Stop Being an Objectivist** . “Ohh you’re right! Thank you soooo much~!” His tone was playfully mocking, but Kaede could hear how drenched in discontent it was.

Kokichi tossed the book over his shoulder the second the woman turned away. He also didn’t seem to mind it meatily slapping into the face of Kaito, the ultimate astronaut, due to how short Kokichi was.

Kirumi stepped forward, ignoring Kaito’s angry outburst. “Greetings and salutations, miss.” She bowed elegantly to the mystery woman. “Perhaps we all got off on the wrong foot, do you wish to formally introduce yourself?”

The woman flinched, taken aback. The monokuma and monokub heads rattled over her shoulder. “Oh, uh, I suppose so.” With a nod, she reached into her dress and pulled out a dainty, dome-shaped umbrella. It unfolded over her head and hat with a flutter. 

The umbrella then immediately dissipated into ash, falling onto her hat with a feathery  _ thwump. _

She glanced awkwardly up, before quickly putting the metal umbrella skeleton down like a cane. She put on that same desperate, wobbly smile from before.

Kaede scratched her cheek.  _ Does she hope we… didn’t notice? _

Kaede cocked her head. The woman’s posture was a bit timid, like her body would crumple in on itself if she wasn’t paying attention.  _ What’s WITH her? Despite literally everything otherworldly about her, she seems to be the most nervous person here. What is she? Spineless?  _ Kaede rubbed her jaw inquisitively. ... _ Wait, no bones... _

“I-I’m not really anyone in particular, honestly. Just your average, everyday animation video editor.” She scratched her cheek in hesitation. “Um… I guess you can call me Jilly Bean?”

“Wow, Jilly Bean?” Kaede hummed. “Hah, guess that means you really are made of candy, huh?” She blinked.  _ Oh. She’s made of candy. She’s literally edible. I’d be nervous as heck too standing in crowds! _

“The ultimate animation video editor…?” Tsumugi’s eyes glimmered in interest.

“...What?” Jilly nervously smiled. “No I’m just  **_a_ ** editor, I’m not an-”

* * *

**Jilly Bean**

**Ultimate Animation Video Editor**

* * *

“-I mean, “Ultimate” is just a translation thing for a high school title.”  _ Translation thing? _ “And I’m college trained?” She glanced to the side. “Well, not fully, cause of the whole turning myself into candy thing, but-”

“One may be an elementary student, or retired in their nineties, but status as an ultimate is actually permanent as long as it isn’t revoked.” Kirumi calmly stated.

“Uh, okay...” Jilly faltered. “That doesn’t change the fact I wasn’t-”

“Wooow~!” Kokichi’s eyes went wide in a child-like glee. “So glad we got rescued by another ultimate and not some washed up talentless nobody!” He giggled.

“How dare you unsubtly imply any woman is talentless in front of Tenko!” Tenko, the “all women are queens” neo-aikido martial artist next to him looked ready to assault the short boy. He didn’t seem to mind the girl’s threats, as usual.

Jilly sighed the “ _ why did I bother waking up today? _ ” kind of sigh.  _ Get ready to sigh like that a lot, friend. _

Kaede piped up, suddenly remembering the odd thing Jilly said. “Uh, translation thing?” She asked, curious.

“Well-” Jilly looked like she was about to answer that casually, but halted. The moment of “on second thought…” was clear against her simple face. _Who would’ve known dot eyes were the easiest kind of faces to read?_ _Simple and to the point, I guess?_ Jilly snapped her fingers, pointing at her. “Let’s put a lampshade on that for now.”

“...Pardon?” Kaede sweated.

“Lampshading is a narrative tool used to subtly tell an audience that they’re aware a question most likely was raised-,” Tsumugi spoke up, “And are acknowledging it, but also saying that they’re either moving on, or the question will be answered at a later time. Typically used to avoid breaking one’s suspension of disbelief.” 

Tsumugi looked distinctly unimpressed for some reason. “Though, it’s plainly obvious that wasn’t very subtle. Then you really must be a video editor.”  _ It sounds like Tsumugi has experience with video editors? I guess it comes with the cosplay landscape, huh. _

Kirumi stepped forward. “Though, I couldn’t help but notice you said “animation” video editor. Is that not incredibly difficult, considering the medium?”

“Ah, no no!” Jilly sweated. “You don’t actually edit the finished thing.” She nodded. “Unless of course, you’re talking about post-production and sound effects.”

“Post-production? Is that not where video editors usually are?” Kirumi cocked her head.  _ Oh, is Kirumi interested in animation? _

“No, actually.” Tsumugi said. “It’s the opposite for animation.”

“Oh?” Kirumi took out a pen and a small notebook.  _ Woah, prepared as usual, Kirumi. _

“First and foremost you need someone to edit the animatics together.” Jilly said. “That’s the storyboards and rough voiceover that’s generally done by anyone that’s around.”

Tsumugi added onto that. “Animation video editors are typically brought in during pre-production, since it’s before “shooting”. And depending on the production pipeline, they may stay the whole time!”

“We're typically more involved with the creation process, and work with the writers and directors very closely! Keep things consistent and focus on the goal, at least that’s what I want to do.” Jilly hummed pleasantly.

Kaede smiled. Jilly’s posture straightened up a little in her excitement.  _ Hey hey! Finally some confidence in her mannerisms. Guess she just needed a push with her interests in mind.  _ “And a love for animation, of course?”

“Of course! I couldn’t imagine working for anything else, honestly.” Jilly lightly gasped. “The possibilities are endless with animation, I have to contribute to what I’m made for!”

“Hah, looks like you have a competitor for your love of 2D, huh Tsumugi?” Kaede elbowed the girl.

Tsumugi only lightly shook her head. “Ah, love of 2D isn’t a competition! Animation is the most collaborative art form on earth~...!” She held her hands together and sighed wistfully. It made Kaede a little jealous. “We 2D worshippers have to work together, you know!”

“Ah that’s right!” Kaede grinned. “Buuut I still think you’re the winner, Tsumugi. Heck, I bet you’d break out into hives if you dressed up as a real person!” She laughed.

Tsumugi went wide-eyed. “H-How’d you know that!?”

“...Huh!?” Kaede reeled back.  _ She does!? _

Kirumi ignored the two to the best of her abilities. “Jilly Bean, continue.”

“U-uh, In some sense, you have to be kind of a writer and an editor? Because you’re expected to edit scenes' dialogue. Dunno if my writing’s really up to snuff, though.” She awkwardly shrugged. “There’s obviously more to it, but I’ve only edited my own little things, since I’m not an animator. The problem with being an editor is you kind of rely on other people’s work…”

“ _ Yeah I bet you fucking do. _ ” Suddenly slipped out of Tsumugi’s lips under her breath.

Kaede’s whole body seized up. “What?”  _ That was... aggressive. _

Kaede didn’t really mention it to anyone, but her ears were sensitive. VERY sensitive. Maybe it was the constant piano playing, maybe she was just born that way, but she could actually hear things most normally couldn’t. Like the way Kirumi clicked her tongue in her mouth when she was thinking. Or the odd, tiny buzzing noises she’d hear coming from Tsumugi’s body sometimes.

Tsumugi gave her a bit of a glare.  _ Aaah, maybe I shouldn’t have spoken up. I hate seeing her like that.  _ Tsumugi sighed, turning to the candy woman. “Well, Jilly, you  _ do _ seem to be mimicking, ah… I’m not too familiar with American animation, unfortunately. But the candy woman and dot eyes is a plain giveaway, isn’t it?”

“Oh, you mean Adventure Time? That obvious, huh…” She grabbed a gummy, pink glob of her “hair” and fiddled with it. She shrugged. “Oh well, I like to wear my inspirations on my sleeve! Might as well be honest about it.”

“Speaking of being honest.” Kirumi clacked the notebook shut. “That info should be enough. I have done maid work for families whose children adored animation, to the point of wishing they were there. I intend to hold them to that.” She said sternly.

“That’s our Kirumi.” Kaede chuckled. “Dedicated to her last breath.”

“Now.” Kirumi eyed Jilly. “Would you care to explain why a humble animation editor such as yourself has not just turned herself into "candy", supposedly-,” Her voice held an undercurrent of skepticism, _Which, honestly? Who can blame her?_ “-and gone on to perform insurgent rescue missions instead?”

Jilly Bean’s body crumpled a bit.  _ Ah, goodbye candy confidence _ . “Right...That.” Kaede had a good feeling nobody else heard it, but Jilly mumbled a: “... _ Insurgent? _ ” under her breath. “Um, well…”  The candy woman chuckled awkwardly. 

“Sometimes you find the niche, and sometimes the niche finds you?” She said.

Kirumi raised an eyebrow. “That may make sense for your animation editing position, but I just find it odd for yourself to end up like… this.” She motioned to all of her.

“Well…” Jilly looked to the crowd of all the students and Kaede.  “I’m sure a quick rundown, in the front of the plane with everyone here for a little while longer, wouldn’t hurt anyone, right...?” Jilly wobbly smiled.

The earth suddenly shuddered under everyone’s feet.

Jilly put her hands together and politely motioned to the students.“...Then again.”

“What wa-woAH!” Kaede yelped. Another tremor had violently rocked the ground, throwing Kaede off balance. It was unnatural, like the whole area moved.

She landed on her knee, but some other students weren’t so lucky. Students like Kirumi and Kaito stood almost unphased, but others like Keebo were mimicking the banana slip pratfall. Most were more like Kaede and simply staggered or gripped to something. Tsumugi, in particular, fell to her knees.

Kaede quickly dug her heel into the ground and stood up, a bit boiling with rage. “What does the world want to throw at us now, huh!?” She grabbed the still kneeling Tsumugi by the wrist and tugged.

“E-eh!?” Tsumugi gasped, wobbly standing up next to the girl.

Kaede angrily pointed her finger at the sky, to possibly no one in particular, but possibly god herself. “You know, we might be ultimates, but we’re just normal high schoolers at the end of the day! What’s so damn entertaining about torturing us!? Isn’t living in general hard enough!?” She screamed to the heavens.

“Kaede!?” Tsumugi squirmed. Kaede’s grip was pretty dead locked onto her wrist still.

Jilly frantically put a finger to her lips, trying to shush the girl.  _ Honestly, that only pisses me off enough to want to be  _ **_louder_ ** _! _

Kaede raised her arm high, and consequently Tsumugi’s too, leaving the two raising their arms. “A small string of disasters is nothing compared to the thousands of hours I’ve spent practicing on piano! Or the thousands of hours Tsumugi has spent on her cosplays!” Kaede stomped her foot. “Or the thousands of hours every student here has just been  _ alive _ to get to the person they are here today!”

“Hell yeah!” Kaito raised his own fist into the sky.

Kaede noticed Tsumugi glancing away from that last statement.  _ She must be embarrassed, but that’s it! I’m going all in!  _

The ground shook again, but Kaede stood her ground. Not just that, but she widened her stance. “I’m gonna live! I’m gonna live every damn day of my life knowing I slipped past this, with everyone else here with me! Especially the ones that I love!” She tugged Tsumugi a little closer to her, making the cosplayer squeak in surprise.

Kaede yelled triumphantly. “So if you wanna kill us that badly, then come down and do it yourselves, you freaks!”

“ **Well hey, youse asked for it!** ” A voice rang from all directions. It was a bit distorted, like coming from a poor quality mic.

Kaede heard Tsumugi mumble. “ _ Ah, there he is… _ ” 

A sudden quake trembled again and, almost as if it was scripted, a column of smoke burst out far away in the courtyard. It was hard to see, given the distance, but the yellow smoke seemed to come out of a sudden rectangular opening. A large, hulking shadow seemed to rise out of the ground.

“Oh crap!” Kaede yelped.

The smoke cleared just enough for the giant metal death machine to do a flexing pose, followed by some comically large explosions behind it. “ **Wouldya lookit dat! I survived!** ”

The giant metal behemoth, known as the fearsome Exisal, towered over most of the other structures nearby. It was vaguely humanoid shaped, but adorned with an enormous artillery gun instead of a right hand. On top perched a vaguely shield looking object, split down the middle with one half being yellow colored. It appeared to be a pod to host whoever, or the bearer, of the death machine currently stomping its foot down.

* * *

**Monosuke**

**Ultimate Murderous Teddy Bear 2 Days From Retirement**

* * *

“ **Finally, an intro!** ” Monosuke pumped the exisal’s fist up. “ **Normally I’d question dat title, but I’m pissed as hell! How dare youse murder my siblings! Even if dey were worthless and annoyin!** ” He cried out.

“Grrngh, just as I feared-,” Kirumi swiveled to the other students. “Everyone, seek shelter now!”

The students began to trip over one another and spill back into the smoky school building in hasty retreat, when-

“ **Thinka all da merchandise they coulda been made into, now they all have to be funeral themed! Dat’s so tacky! I’ll nevah forgiva ya if it’s the last-!** ” A sudden pop and buzz went off as the exisal hopped in place, pumping it’s arms like it’s ready to give a beating.

“... _ Humrprumphhumprh youse prhamph tv ratings amph… _ !” Weakly echoed halfway across the campus from the machine.

The students turned back in mild confusion. They could hear him ranting and raving, but barely a word managed to come out enough to hear it. 

_ It’s like… like he’s an angry driver yelling at me across a huge parking lot. _ Kaede sweated in mild bewilderment. “What happened...?”

She flinched hearing a long, exhausted sigh slip out from Tsumugi. The cosplayer placed a hand tiredly on her forehead. “He got so worked up he accidentally unplugged his microphone.”

“He… what?” Kirumi asked incredulously, frowning. “How do you know that?”

Tsumugi casually motioned to the still angrily posing and barely audible exisal in the distance. “Educated guess? It’s kind of obvious.”

Kirumi’s face fell a moment. “O-Oh. Right, yes. Silly me.” She muttered sheepishly. Tsumugi seemed oddly proud of that.

Jilly Bean leaned forward, struggling to make anything out. She leaned even further to comical degrees. “I… yeah I’m not getting a peep, can anyone make a lick of what he’s saying? He’s probably monologuing something important.”

“Even though he should just get to killing us. Because if we survive it would make it crucial information.” Tsumugi replied flatly.  _ Huh, kinda sounded more like she was disappointed in a pet than a murderer. _

“Oh!” Kaede remembered. “Uh, actually, I can kind of make out what he’s saying?”

  
“You can?” Tsumugi said in surprise.

“It’s really hard because of his accent. But if I focus I might be able to make it out…?” Kaede felt uneasy, unsure if she really could. Monosuke had a heck of a way of speaking. “My ears pick up a lot of things I think most people don’t hear...”

Tsumugi clicked her tongue, and she passively smacked her arm. The buzzing Kaede sometimes hears around her died down.  _ Ah, gotta focus harder…! _

Kaede squinted. She could vaguely hear... 

“ _ Humpgh -just cause youse- mumph -fictional characters- huphumph -don’t mean you can- shumphrahumpgh -your own show _ !” 

_ What the heck is he talking about…? _

“Oh yeah, yeah-!” Jilly casually pointed at her. “Cause of your whole piano thing, right?”

“Wait I actually-” Kaede blinked.  _ H-huh? _ “H-How’d you know I was the ultimate pianist?” She took a step back.

“...Huh!?” Jilly’s whole body seized up.  _ She looks like she got caught up in a trap she didn’t realize she set up!  _ “Oh, uh, well, see…” Her wobbly smile looked especially wobbly this time around. Her eyes made contact with Tsumugi. She suddenly pretended to be looking up at the sky, badly faking innocence. “Educated guesses and all that…Isn’t it obvious?” She smiled sheepishly.

“Uh huh.” Kaede huffed. She heard Tsumugi sigh in relief suddenly, she wondered why.

“... _ Humphumph season mumph fire costs mumph humph stage sets burned… _ ”

“Kaede may be beautifully adorned in quite the musically acclaimed accessories-,” Kirumi stated. “-but there is no piano specific indication on her body. Explain.”

Kaede glanced over her outfit. It was true, her skirt had a music sheet stitched pattern. Not to mention the music note hair clips. But there was a distinct lack of anything piano specific.  _ I should really get a piano key tie… _ Kaede mused, lifting the plain orange tie up. She repeated Kirumi’s words in her head.  _...Beautifully adorned? _ A blush creeped on her cheeks.

“Let’s lampshade that, maybe…” Jilly mumbled.  _ Not again! _

“Explain, candy mistress.” Kirumi said, darkly. She made Jilly squeak a little.

“We’re 16 kidnapped government rewarded ultimate students with fame behind most of our names.” Tsumugi casually retorted. “And she’s not going to know us a little on a rescue mission?”

Kirumi eyed Tsumugi warily. “That’s… right. You’re right. Sorry.” She seemed less sheepish in her reply this time. And Tsumugi didn’t look happy either!  _ I hope this isn’t a rift forming, not now...! _

Tsumugi then set her sights on Jilly, it made the candy girl squirm. “ _ Stay professional for- _ ” She halted her mumbled whisperings midway, and glanced back at Kaede. Tsumugi seemed uncomfortable, like she almost slipped.  _ Is it cause she knows I can hear now…? _

“ _ Mumph, ready or not, humph _ **_I come_ ** _! _ ” Monosuke’s voice rang louder than before.

“Huh!?” Kaede yelped. “He’s coming!?”

Everyone’s heads lurched towards the direction of Monosuke, now much less rant-y and ready for action.

The sound of squealing tires roared as the mechanical beast rocketed forward towards them.  _ Does that thing have wheels in its feet!?  _ Dust and debris blasted behind its straightshot.

“Woah! Woah woah woah!” Jilly leaped away from the students into the courtyard. She made sure to stay far away from the plane. Now out of the path of the students, she waved her arms wildly to draw attention to herself. “Calm down! Don’t just-!”

Before she could finish, a flurry of bullets riddled where she stood. Her sun hat launched into the sky as dust and bullets sprayed all around her. Jilly Bean propelled backward from the force and smashed into the wall of the school.

“Good God!”

“Holy shit!”

“I’m getting out of here!”

Before Jilly’s hat came lazily fluttering down back to the Earth, most of the students scrambled for cover. Kaede was frozen, not comprehending what she just saw. The hat landed calmly on the ground, now mimicking swiss cheese with the holes in it.

“How’d it all come to this…?” Tsumugi next to her, just as frozen, said in disbelief.

Kaede sprang up. Monosuke raised the exisal’s heavy artillery arm again.  _ No time for mourning! _

“Tsumugi!” She immediately wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl and pulled her to the side with the plane.

“Eep!” Tsumugi yelped. Kaede had immediately made herself a personal shield to the cosplayer. She quickly yanked her to safety as the bullets whizzed towards them.

But perhaps not quick enough.

A sharp flash sliced up the edge of Kaede’s right leg. It made her whole body seize and her jaw clench shut. The burst of pain threw off her motion, and Kaede and the cosplayer fell into a heap.

“Kaede, what are you doing, you have to get off!” Tsumugi yelped.

Kaede looked back at her leg and winced. Debris ricocheted from the concrete ground and grazed up her leg. Pink blood oozed out from the light gash. It stung like hell, but otherwise she was fine. It wasn’t fatal.

“Hey! Stand still like da first one, it’ll be easier on all a’ us!” Monosuke yelled. The exisal he piloted still charged towards them. “But more fun for me, most importantly!”

Kaede winced.  _ Not here, not now, not ever. _ She shakily got up on her good leg. “Tsumugi.” She tugged her up. Tsumugi flinched, taken aback but still stood up with her.

Kaede firmly put the bleeding leg down. A sharp pain shot through her, but she pushed through it. “I said I’m not giving up or standing down!” She outspread her arms, taunting Monosuke.

“Well da easier for me to shoot you, my-!” Kaede’s whole body lurched to the side, and Monosuke’s exisal vanished from behind the metal of the plane. “Hey, get back here!”

Kirumi pulled both Kaede and Tsumugi back. Once they staggered back and she let go, Kirumi politely sighed. “Kaede, while I do find your disposition most pleasing, please take more care in your personal safety in the future.”

“Y-yes Kirumi.” Kaede nodded.

They all reeled back as bullets hailed against the outer side of the plane.

“That might be a little hard…” Tsumugi sweated.

“Trapped between a rock and a hard place, eh?” Kaede pumped her fist. “But why bother talking about the plane between us and the exisal!? We’re gonna make it through this, there’s only one of them now! And three of us!” She commanded with confidence.

“Ah, the protagonist aura!” Tsumugi wiltered.

“Indeed.” Kirumi nodded. “This is his last ditch attempt, let’s show him our own-”

Jilly Bean leaped back into the courtyard and into view. “I-I said calm down!” She yelled. Her dress had tatters in it, and she looked noticeably more disheveled. “Stop! Desist! Something!? I don’t know!”

"Jilly!? You're still alive!?" Kaede yelped.

“W-What the hell!? Didn’t I pump you fulla lead!? Ya need some more!?” Monosuke yelled.

“Oh jeez! Oh God!” Jilly Bean hopped around as more bullets flew around her. Like a cartoon character she jumped and bounced around in a panic. Miraculously she managed to dodge the bullets ever careening towards her. “I’m so tired of bullets!” She whined and covered the top of her head, like that would actually do anything.

“S-stay still! Hey… hey!” Monosuke kept blasting in her direction, despite him closing the distance rapidly, he completely failed to land a shot. “What da hell’s goin’ on!?”

“Um, either Monosuke’s a worse shot than we thought, or…” Kaede watched Jilly’s body lurch and bend in every direction in a panic.  _ But… I could almost swear I saw- _

“No, she was propelled backward. Miss Jilly was certainly hit by military grade shells.” Kirumi nodded.

“That should’ve blown her body to bits!” Tsumugi gaped.

“Yeah, they were strong enough to make the debris deadly…” Kaede rubbed her still bleeding leg. “Ah…!” She lightly winced.

Jilly glanced to the three of them. Her eyes bugged out of her head. “W-Why didn’t you run when I gave you the opportunity!?” She yelped.

“...Ah!” Kaede gasped. “Ah crap, I’m so not used to seeing candy women dodging bullets I didn’t move!”

“Same, unfortunately.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

Both Tsumugi and Kirumi raised their hands in agreement. Jilly’s tongue stuck out in exaggerated shock. “You gotta be kidding me! You-!”

Her face paled seeing the blood spill down Kaede’s leg and seep into her sock.

“Augh! It doesn’t matter!” Monosuke cried out, his bullets still failing to do anything to Jilly. But Monosuke had become dangerously closer. “As long as I kill those brats, you lose, dontcha?!” He maniacally laughed.

Kaede paled seeing the shadow of the exisal appear under the plane.

“Ah! No! I-!” Jilly glanced frantically between the three of them and Monosuke. She took one last pained look at Kaede’s leg before scrambling towards them at inhuman speeds, on all fours.

“Woah!” Kaede yelped when Jilly grabbed her leg. Her smooth face got uncomfortably close to the bloody leg.

Jilly’s eye twitched, she barely seemed to hold it together looking at it. “I need to rile myself up, I hate the sight… s-sight of blood…!” She looked a little nauseous seeing the gash up her leg.

Kaede’s heart dropped seeing the edge of the exisal come into view.

“Eeeeere’s... overdone reference!” Monosuke laughed.

Kaede yelped. “Jilly get off, he’s-!”

Tsumugi grabbed the back of Jilly’s head and pressed it against Kaede’s bloody leg.

Kaede’s shoulders tensed in sharp pain. She almost bit her tongue clean off.

But, amazingly, if someone looked more in pain, it was Jilly Bean.  Wordlessly, her face washed with absolute horror with the blood splattered across her face. She raised up, clutched her heart(?), and stomped her leg up and down like she was being tased.

Monosuke laughed again, creeping towards them. “What’s dis? Four little meeses trapped in the corner, and I’m da big bad bear waitin to swallow em up?”

“U-Uh, don’t you mean cat like Tom and-”

“I KNOW WHAT I’S SAID, IDIOT!” Monosuke yelled at Tsumugi with particular disdain.

The exisal leaned over, and observed Jilly’s unfortunate state. Monosuke whistled. “Hah! Scared of a lil blood!? What’s da matter with youse!?”

Jilly slowly turned towards him. Her body twitched and now hunched over a little. “Y-You…”

“Are ya really that fuckin’ worthless that ya can’t handle a drop a’ blood!?” The exisal’s feet scraped into the ground behind it like a football player ready to sprint. “Just like every one of these morons! Can’t stand the sight of a lil blood and guts!” He rushed towards the four of them. 

“I’m gonna massacre ya all and show ya da real definition of bloody finale ya disgusting bag-a-!”

“ **_SHUT UP SHITHEAD!_ ** ” With a scream Jilly Bean raised her leg and kicked it outwards.

Monosuke was no longer there.

As if all the momentum in it had stopped, the exisal soared backwards and into the sky.

“Wha...What the heeEEELLL!?” Monosuke cried.

The exisal was flying away from them, an enormous dent in it’s front.

All 3 of the girls gaped towards the slowly shrinking beast in the distance.

Jilly looked towards her handiwork, hand awkwardly scratching her head. “Uh… crap.”

She turned back to the ultimates. Her voice was lower, and more gravely. And the wobbly smile had been replaced with more a semi-permanent scowl. “I meant to punt the little bastard in the dirt, he’s probably gonna be fine, right?”

“Guh!” Monosuke’s voice echoed when the exisal collided with the dome.

Instantly, an enormous explosion as bright as the sun erupted in the sky. The school grounds flashed stark white and red from the intensity of it.

Fire absolutely engulfed a fourth of the entire sky, leaving the ground rumbling and shaking in a fury. Trees blew back, and every window shattered in the process.

After a couple of seconds of silence, Jilly spoke back up, not even looking back to the explosion.

“He's fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! I hope you all like the (not at all a self insert) new face that's appeared! But she seems to be made of sturdier sweets than anticipated!
> 
> Will the students trust her? Will Tsumugi's secret ever get discovered? Will Kaede ever stop pining over Tsumugi!? Stay tuned for more!

**Author's Note:**

> I had a very special reason I wanted to upload it today!
> 
> Hope you have fun watching Tsumugi slowly learn (or not) how to be a normal human being!


End file.
